Punishing Loki
by Zinka17
Summary: After Loki has been captured, the Avengers do various random things to punish him for his crimes. Series of one-shots. Rated T for language and inappropriate content.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first Avengers story! I saw the movie a couple weeks ago and thought, "Damn, Loki is cute!" So I watched Thor for the first time after that and really fell in love with Loki.**

**This recent crush has made me start reading a bunch of Thor and Avengers FanFiction, and thanks to the awesome stories "The 30 Excuses of Loki" by Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake and "Loki Drabbles" by Fishing Four Finnick, I've been inspired to write my own story about Loki. (Btw, if you haven't read those stories you should! They're awesome!)**

**Anyway, this story is going to be a series of one-shots. And I'm gonna warn you now, this is a really stupid and random story where the characters are sometimes OOC. It's meant to be funny though, so hopefully you think so!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Avengers. They belong to Marvel.**

* * *

It was a happy moment for the Avengers. They had successfully defeated Loki's army and then captured the God of Mischief himself. Odin had taken his powers away, he was wearing a metal gag on his mouth, and his hands were tied behind his back, so he couldn't use his magic to cause anymore trouble.

After bidding farewell to his friends, Thor nodded to Odin to let him know he was ready to go back home. Odin then lifted his spear and brought it back to the ground with a thud. A blue glow immediately surrounded the three gods and they started lifting into the air. They went higher and higher until they finally disappeared from everyone's sight.

"Good riddance!" Steve announced.

Tony smirked at the comment and said, "What, you don't like beings from another planet?"

"Ha ha. Very funny," Steve replied with a roll of his eyes. "I have nothing against Thor. I just hate Loki!"

"Me too! He's such a troublemaker! I'm so glad we won't see him anymore," Natasha added.

"Oh, we'll be seeing plenty of him soon," Tony stated.

Completely confused, Steve asked, "What do you mean?"

Tony smiled and said, "Let's just say that his "brother" informed me of some of the punishments Loki will be going through and that all of us are involved in most of them."

Everyone stared at Tony for a minute before looking at each other.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a short and boring chapter but it's just a prologue! I'll try to have the next chapter posted sometime today, but first I gotta work on one of my other stories and update it.**

**Read and review! :D**


	2. Not Painful, But Still Not Enjoyable

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I'm really excited about writing this story and I'll try to update as often as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Avengers. They belong to Marvel.**

* * *

Back on Asgard, things were starting to get interesting. Odin, Thor and Loki had just arrived and all the Asgardians were gathered around them. There was a lot of commotion going on as people gave Loki looks of hatred and distrust. They all whispered things about him. He just glared at them, not being able to say or do anything about it.

After a few minutes of speaking with Thor, Odin made his way to the front of the crowd and shouted, "SILEEENCE!" His voice was so loud that it could be heard throughout the entire realm and all the walls and floors shook. Everyone stopped talking and looked at the Allfather in surprise. "Thank you. My fellow Asgardians, I know that our arrival has triggered great interest in you, but I wish to be alone with my sons."

Everybody left with disappointed looks on their faces. Once Odin was sure that no one could see or hear them, (except for Heimdall of course) he said another quick word to Thor before turning to Loki.

"Loki, you have committed terrible crimes and for this you must be punished," Odin declared. Loki just stood there glaring at him, not making any movements. Odin continued. "I have already spoken to Thor about it. He and the others will see to it that you are properly punished for your actions."

'Others?' Loki thought to himself.

"Come on brother," Thor said as he grabbed Loki's arm and led him away. Loki figured he was taking him to the dungeon to torture him to death, and he guessed that the others were the guards. Loki would never admit it to anyone, but he was really scared. He was afraid of the pain he would go through and didn't want to die. He was too busy thinking about all of this that he didn't notice where they were going until they had arrived. "We're here," Thor suddenly said.

Loki snapped out of his thoughts and looked around. They were in... their old bedroom?

When Loki and Thor were children, they shared the same room. They used to be very close and always played together. Even though they were grown now and had no use for their old stuff, it was kept in the room. They didn't want to keep any of it because they thought it was childish, but Frigga couldn't bare to part with any of it, so she had it kept in the room, much to Thor and Loki's objection.

Thor closed the door and locked it so Loki wouldn't try to escape. Loki was getting really nervous now. 'What does he intend to do with me?'

"Now brother, I'm going to untie your hands and take the gag off of your mouth, but if you try anything funny I'll have to put them back on," Thor announced as he untied Loki's hands. He hesitated a moment though before he took the gag off.

As soon as it was off, Loki yelled, "What the hell are we doing in here?"

Thor just grinned and said, "You'll see soon enough brother."

Loki gritted his teeth and angrily said, "I'm not your brother!"

Thor ignored this statement and slowly walked over to him. Loki swallowed nervously and backed up until he touched the wall.

Thor laughed at this reaction and reached his hands out. "What are you doing?" Loki asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I'm going to assault you..."

Loki's eyes went wide.

"With tickles!"

"Wait, wha-" But he was cut off because Thor started tickling his sides. "Thor, stop that!"

Thor just laughed and continued to tickle his adoptive brother. He tried to tickle his armpits but Loki wouldn't let him. "Come on brother. Don't be so serious! Have some fun!"

"I am NOT your brother! And I refuse to be amused by your childish gam- Hehe stop it!"

Thor gasped in pretend shock. "Was that a giggle I heard?"

Loki suddenly realized what he just did. He frowned and said, "No! This isn't one bit funny! I demand you to stop this instant!"

Thor didn't listen and kept tickling him harder. Loki was trying his hardest not to smile or laugh, but he was extremely ticklish and it was becoming difficult for him to keep a serious look on his face. He laughed for a good 30 seconds, but then stopped and became really angry.

'What am I doing? I'm a super-villain! I won't let myself be defeated in such a humiliating way!' He thought. "God damn it Thor I said stop!" He shouted as he pushed him away.

Thor was surprised at the sudden change in mood. "Calm down brother! I was just trying to have some fun!"

"I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER! I hate you and all the other Asgardians and I will not be subjugated to stupid childish acts!" Loki yelled, seething with rage.

Thor chuckled in amusement. "Have it your way brother. We'll go to Earth for your next punishment. I promise it won't be as "childish" as this one was."

Loki was now utterly confused. "Earth? Why are we going there? I thought I wasn't allowed to leave Asgard!"

"Don't question our father's orders. It's what he commands," Thor replied as he started to open the door.

Loki just growled. He was getting really tired of repeatedly telling Thor that they weren't brothers, and for the God of Thunder to just ignore him and keep saying it anyway. And he had no idea why they were going to Earth. But Thor wouldn't give him answers. He grabbed his arm and leaded him out of the room, getting ready to go back to Earth.

* * *

**A/N: I bet you weren't expecting that to be the punishment! lol Please review! And feel free to leave suggestions. I need more ideas on punishments. They can be really random and not make any sense at all. That's what makes the story funny!**


	3. 10 Hours of Annoyance

**A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed so far! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Avengers. They belong to Marvel.**

* * *

Back on Earth, the Avengers were gathered around the cell that Loki had been kept in when he was imprisoned there.

"Why exactly are we here again?" Steve asked.

"I told you already! We're waiting for Thor and Loki to show up. They should be here any minute now," Tony replied as he looked at his watch.

"But I still don't understand what-" Steve started, but was cut off when a brilliant flash of yellow light suddenly appeared. After the light faded, he could see two figures.

"Thor! You're back!" Tony said excitedly.

"Yes! And Loki is ready for his first punishment on Earth! Now what was it again?" Thor asked. Tony sighed in annoyance and whispered something in Thor's ear. "Oh right! I'm sure he's gonna hate us after this!" Thor laughed.

"I already hate you all!" Loki snarled.

They ignored him and Tony gestured to Captain America. "Hey Steve! Come here! We need your help for this."

"Uh, okay?" Steve said in bewilderment as he walked towards Tony, Thor, and Loki. He had no idea what was going on.

"I need you to tie Loki's hands behind his back and then put him in the cell. Natasha, I need you to go get my laptop," Tony ordered.

Natasha was just as confused as Steve, but she hurriedly went in the other room to get the laptop.

Thor handed a long piece of rope to Steve, and he tied it around Loki's hands.

"What are you doing? I demand you to untie me this instant!" Loki yelled.

"Sorry, can't do that," Steve replied.

A few moments later Natasha came back with the laptop. "Here you go Tony. Now, what exactly are we doing with it?"

"You'll see in a minute," Tony said as he took the laptop and started typing something.

Steve opened the door to the cell and shoved Loki in it. He hit his head on the wall in the process. "Ow!" He growled. "You mortals will pay for this!"

"Okay it's ready!" Tony announced. He set the laptop on the floor of the cell and clicked something.

Suddenly a loud, high-pitched voice screamed, "HEY IT'S FRED!"

"No! Not this! Please anything but this!" Loki yelled as he tried to free his hands.

"I have a playlist on my YouTube account and I added enough Fred videos to last 5 hours. And after that it'll play 5 hours of The Annoying Orange. Hope you enjoy the next 10 hours Loki!" Tony laughed as he exited the cell and closed the door.

"NO! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Loki shouted angrily, now struggling even more to try and get his hands out of the rope, but it was no use. It was magical rope from Asgard and was impossible to get off unless someone untied it for you.

"Who wants to go out for pizza?" Tony asked everyone. "My treat!"

Everyone cheered and started to leave.

"Wait! Don't leave me here! I can't stand listening to this for 10 hours! It's pure torture!" Loki yelled as loud as he could. Everyone ignored him and left right away. When he heard the door close, he sniffled and said in a quiet voice, "_I_ like pizza."

* * *

**A/N: Poor Loki! I think Fred and The Annoying Orange are really funny, but if I had to watch them for 10 hours I think I would go a bit crazy.**

**Please review!**


	4. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Avengers. They belong to Marvel.**

* * *

It was 1:24 AM when the Avengers got back. Loki was still awake, but the videos were over. He frowned when he saw everyone walk back in.

"Why were you guys gone for so long? It doesn't take 10 hours to eat!" Loki shouted angrily.

"We didn't eat the whole time stupid! We went to a party at my place after we were done," Tony explained.

"For 10 hours?" Loki asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah! You think we wanna stay here while Fred and The Annoying Orange are playing?" Tony laughed. "I think not."

"Man, that was some good pizza," Natasha commented.

"Did you bring me any?" Loki asked sarcastically, knowing the answer was no.

"Actually, we did!" Steve answered.

Loki brightened up and said, "Really?"

"No," Thor replied.

Loki glared at them as they all laughed.

"You bitches! You'll be sorry for this someday!" Loki threatened.

"Ooh, we're really scared," Clint joked.

"So... what's the next punishment for Loki?" Thor asked.

"Hm, I'm not sure yet. I don't think any of us really planned anything after this," Tony stated.

"Haven't you already punished me enough? You made my so called "brother" tickle me and then you forced me to watch those dreaded videos! I can't even sleep now! Every time I start to dose off I get plagued by nightmares!" Loki snapped. Everyone could tell he was tired because of how red his eyes were. Thor even felt a little sympathy for him.

"Hey, that gives me an idea!" Natasha suddenly said with a snap of her fingers.

"What?" Bruce asked.

Natasha grinned as she began to explain. "We'll do things to make him really sleepy, like playing soft music and stuff like that. Then once he's asleep, maybe Thor can use some of his magic to make Loki _stay _asleep for several hours. That way he'll be forced to have nightmares because he won't be able to wake up when he wants to!" Everyone agreed on that plan.

"No! You can't do that to me!" Loki yelled in a panicky tone.

They ignored him and devised their plan further. "Okay, I'll get my iPod and play some music for him," Natasha volunteered.

"And I'll go in the cell and wait for Loki to fall asleep so I can use my magic on him," Thor said.

"Great! Let's get started!" Tony said eagerly.

Thor and Natasha opened the cell and went in. Natasha went to the songs on her iPod and chose one called "Roxanne (Love Theme)". She turned the volume up and put it by Loki's ear.

Beautiful soft music started playing and Loki freaked out. "No! Turn this off! It's too pretty..." He complained as he yawned and started to close his eyes.

"Yes! It's working!" Steve cheered.

"Shut up you dumbass!" Clint whisper-yelled as he elbowed Steve.

"Oh right. Sorry," Steve whispered.

The music continued as Loki got sleepier and sleepier. "No. I must... stay..." He yawned a final time before saying, "Awake." He closed his eyes all the way and started snoring lightly.

"He's asleep! Use your magic now Thor!" Natasha whispered as she turned the music off.

Thor waved his hands over Loki and a bunch of sparkles appeared. They landed on Loki's face and then disappeared.

"Okay it's done! He'll stay asleep until 11:00 AM no matter how much he tries to wake himself up," Thor explained.

"Awesome! Now we can all get some sleep too since we don't have to hear him yelling all night," Natasha added as she and Thor exited the cell.

"Well goodnight everyone," Bruce called out as he headed to his room.

"Yep. See you all in the morning," Steve said as he started to leave.

Loki was already starting to have nightmares. He moved around in his sleep murmuring, "No Fred! I don't want you to cut my beautiful hair! NO!"

Everyone laughed before going to their rooms.

* * *

**A/N: Aw! Isn't Loki adorable when he's sleeping?**

**The song that Natasha played for Loki is called "Roxanne (Love Theme)". Stupid FanFiction won't let me post links even without spaces, but if you go to YouTube and type in "megamind soundtrack roxanne love theme" it'll be one of the first options. The thumbnail has a sunset on it. It's a really beautiful song!**

**And the video Loki is referring to in his nightmare is "Fred Gets a Haircut". This one is also on YouTube. Watch it if you can stand the annoying-ness. lol**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	5. Shots

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've been having trouble thinking of ideas for chapters. Ideas are always appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Avengers. They belong to Marvel.**

* * *

It was the next morning and Loki had just woken up. When he first opened his eyes, he noticed that he was alone, so he decided to do something that he'd been wanting to do for awhile... cry.

He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as tears started pouring down his face. He softly whimpered as his body shook with sobs.

He hated being in this damn cage while the Avengers had their fun with him! He was expecting a serious punishment back on Asgard, not this stupid crap! Although he was extremely grateful that he wasn't in a cold, dark cell being tortured to death, he still hated everything that was happening. They all made him look like a fool with their childish games. How could Odin allow them to do this?

Loki was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Tony and Clint enter the room.

"Sh!" Tony whispered to Clint as he got his iPhone out and started recording Loki.

"Tony, this is mean. I know it's Loki we're talking about here but come on!" Clint said even as he was smiling.

"You know it's funny! I see you trying not to laugh," Tony replied.

"But it's still mean!" Clint argued.

"This can be used as blackmail someday. You know he deserves it! He's been such a creepy, evil bastard! It's awesome to see him crying like this!" Tony laughed.

Clint sighed in defeat. "Well I just hope Thor doesn't find out. You know how much he still cares about Loki. It might make him mad," Clint stated.

"Well too bad! I'm recording it anyway!" Tony snapped back. He kept recording Loki for a couple minutes before putting the iPhone back in his pocket. "Okay now that that's over, it's time for his next punishment!"

"Oh what is it _this_ time?" Clint asked, slightly annoyed.

"We have to give Loki his "medication"," Tony answered with an evil grin on his face.

Clint just stood there with a dumbfounded expression on his face as Tony left the room. "Huh?"

* * *

A few minutes later all six of the Avengers entered the room where Loki was. He still hadn't noticed any of them, which Tony thought was perfect.

"Hey Weepy Smurf! What's wrong?" Tony asked.

Loki was so startled and embarrassed. He quickly wiped his tears away and put his legs out straight in front of him. "N-Nothing! I wasn't crying! It was just my allergies!"

"Yeah right. Clint and I saw you crying for several minutes right after you woke up!" Tony said with a smirk on his face.

Loki opened his mouth to say something else, but he was at a loss for words. He felt more tears in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall in front of everyone. He tried to cover up his sadness by frowning and standing up, clenching his fists.

"You pathetic mortals! You think you can keep me locked up in here forever while you constantly humiliate me? Well you're wrong! I'll find a way to escape soon, and once I get my powers back you'll all be sorry!"

"Ooh, we're so scared!" Tony said in a high-pitched voice as he waved his hands around in a panicky way. Then he laughed. "You don't scare us with your threats. You'll _never _get out of here! Not until we're done with you anyway, which won't be for awhile."

Loki just continued to glare at Tony, but everyone could see the fear in his eyes.

Everyone, besides Tony, couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Loki. They weren't used to seeing him so weak and powerless like this. And they had _never _seen him sad or frightened before. Except for Thor. He had seen Loki cry lots of times when they were kids, but even he had never seen him cry as an adult.

Thor felt like saying something to Tony. He wanted to tell him off, but he knew that he couldn't interfere. Odin had been clear that Loki was to be punished, and he wouldn't go back to Asgard until all of the punishments had been carried out. Thor didn't remember exactly how many Loki had to go through, but he knew it was a long list.

Natasha finally spoke, breaking Thor away from his thoughts. "So, are we gonna get started or what?"

"Of course!" Tony said as he clapped his hands once and turned to Bruce. "Bruce, do you have the shots?"

"Yes I do. They're right here," Bruce announced as he picked up a tray.

Loki couldn't see what Bruce was holding, but he was pretty sure he knew what kind of shots they were. But he couldn't resist trying to add some humor to his depressing situation, so he said, "Oh good. I could use a drink right now."

"Not _that _type of shot!" Tony yelled. "What kind of punishment would that be? Not a very good one. No, you're getting _needles_!"

Loki's eyes widened at that comment. "Why? I'm not ill!"

"But I thought you had allergies!" Tony said, faking a surprised expression.

"Y-You know I was just joking!" Loki stammered.

"Oh, well that's good because these shots aren't for allergies anyway. They're just for pain!" Tony cackled.

Thor had to speak up now. He put a hand on Tony's shoulder and said, "But won't he _really_ get ill? You're not supposed to inject people with medicine unless they're already sick! He could become very weak! It's dangerous!"

Loki breathed a sigh of relief. For once he was actually glad that his "brother" was standing up for him. But then Tony spoke again.

"Relax Thor! Bruce created these shots just for this. They don't have any medicine in them. They're just made to be extremely painful. They won't do Loki any harm. Well except for pain of course," he added with a laugh.

Loki gasped as he heard that. And when he saw the shots, he started hyperventilating. There were three of them with really long needles. He panicked as he saw Bruce, Tony, and Thor enter the cell.

"Alright, I need you two to hold him down while I give him the shots," Bruce remarked as he gestured towards Thor and Tony.

"Okie dokie," Tony responded as he and Thor walked over to Loki.

Loki backed up to try and get away, but he hit the wall. He was trapped now. Thor and Tony grabbed him and led him over to Bruce.

"Okay, lay him on his stomach," Bruce ordered as he grabbed a shot.

"No! Let go of me!" Loki shouted as he struggled to get out of Tony and Thor's grasp.

They managed to lay him down though, and Thor laid Mjolnir on his back to help keep him pinned down.

Loki gulped as Bruce came towards him with the first needle.

"Now hold still!" Bruce said as he slowly brought the needle to Loki's left arm.

"Here sweetie, let Mommy hold your hand," Tony joked as he held Loki's hand down so he wouldn't try to hit the needle away.

"No!" Loki yelled. The needle was getting closer and closer to his arm.

As soon as he felt the needle pierce his skin he shouted. "AH! STOP! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!"

"Calm down! The needle isn't even halfway in yet!" Bruce stated.

Hearing that didn't make Loki want to calm down at all. It only made him more scared. He tried moving around, but it was no use. With Mjolnir on his back and Tony and Thor holding him down, it was impossible for him to get away.

Tears streamed down his face as the needle went in even deeper. It hurt like hell! Not only was the needle long, but it was just one of those shots that hurt way more than others. It was the most painful thing he had ever felt.

"Aw, is the baby crying again?" Tony teased.

Loki was in too much pain to say anything. He felt so ashamed that everyone was seeing his cry like this, but he couldn't help it. The pain was so great and he was scared. When Bruce finally pulled the needle out, Loki gasped. His arm felt as if a thousand bees had stung it. He cried loudly as the pain spread throughout his entire arm.

"Okay, now for the second one," Bruce announced as he got another needle.

"Please, no more!" Loki said as he choked on his sobs. "I can't take anymore! It hurts so much!"

"That's the point," Tony added. He suddenly laughed as he got his own joke. "Haha get it? Point? 'Cause it's a needle! Oh man I crack myself up."

Bruce just rolled his eyes as he brought the needle to Loki's right leg. This time when Loki felt the needle, it hurt even worse. He bit his bottom lip to keep from shouting, but his painful moaning could still be heard.

Tears kept pouring down his face as the pain became too intense. He yelled as the needle began to pull out.

"Oh, shut up! You only have one more. Which is the most painful," Bruce said as as he grinned evilly.

Loki looked up and saw everyone grinning now. Well everyone except Thor. He had sympathy written all over his face.

Loki looked back down and gathered up all the courage he could to ask, "W-Where does this one go?"

Bruce's grin got even bigger. "You'll see."

Loki was really afraid now. He shut his eyes, worried for what was about to happen. He suddenly screamed as he felt the sharp needle go in his left butt cheek. He started moving around wildly and screaming like a little boy does when he gets circumcised.

He screamed so loud that Fury could hear him all the way in the other room. He came out to see what all the commotion was about.

"What the hell is going on out here?" But when he saw the scene before him, he smirked. "Finally that son of a bitch gets what he deserves!"

"Hey, is anyone recording this?" Steve suddenly asked.

"Yep! I'm recording it right now!" Clint replied as he held his iPhone out in front of him.

"And you were saying _I _was mean for recording him earlier!" Tony said in amusement.

_They were recording me earlier too? _Loki thought to himself. He was so angry. He was about to tell them off, but Bruce suddenly pulled the needle out and the pain was so intense that Loki cried really loud.

"Okay we're done. You guys can let go of him now," Bruce said to Thor and Tony.

They let go of Loki, and Thor grabbed Mjolnir and took it off of hisback. Then they left the cell.

Loki just stayed on the ground, laying on his stomach. He was in too much pain to get up, and he figured that his butt was too sore to sit on. He laid there and cried while violently shaking.

"I almost feel sorry for him," Natasha commented while shaking her head.

"So, who else wants some shots?" Tony asked.

"Uh, no thanks," Steve answered.

"I'm good!" Clint exclaimed.

"Not _that _kind of shot! The alcohol kind!" Tony announced as he held up a couple bottles of beer.

"Oh awesome! Thanks man!" Clint said as he went over to Tony.

"How about some music?" Tony asked as he set the bottles down. "I got the perfect song." He got his iPhone out again and played "Shots" by LMFAO and Lil Jon.

All the Avengers started singing along and laughing as they poured themselves glasses.

Loki just continued to cry as he sadly watched them.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Loki! I'm evil aren't I? lol**

**Okay, I need your guys' help with something. I'm going to be writing another Avengers story soon, but I still need to figure out a couple things. It's going to be an AU fic where the Avengers are in high school and Loki is the main character, but that's all I'll tell you about the plot.**

**I already came up with the name of the school, which is Hiddleston High. Get the reference? lol But I need a mascot and a last name for Thor and Loki. Yes, in this story they're real brothers, but Odinson isn't a realistic last name. And it would be nice if the mascot could be something related to Loki, but it doesn't have to be.**

**If you have any ideas please leave them in a review or send me a pm! Thanks in advance!**

**Read and review!**


	6. Food

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for supporting this story so much. I've had so many people add it to their Favorite Story and/or Story Alert list! But most of the people who add it don't leave a review. :( I'm really glad people are liking the story so much, but I want to know what people think of it. I check my email constantly and get excited when I see something about this story, but then get disappointed when I don't see anything about a review being added. Of course I can't force anyone to leave reviews, but I would really appreciate it if you did. They help me figure out how I can make the story better. And some of them make me laugh! Thank you to the people who **_**have**_** been reviewing! You all get virtual cookies. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Avengers. They belong to Marvel.**

* * *

It had been a couple hours after the shot incident and everyone had left to go do their own thing awhile back, so Loki was alone in the room. He was still in a lot of pain, as the shots were designed to have a long lasting effect.

He was a miserable wreck. His eyes were all red and puffy from crying so much and he was curled up in a ball in a corner of the cell. He wasn't crying anymore, but he kept sniffing and whimpering. He would occasionally yelp when he accidentally bumped his sensitive arm, leg, or butt against the wall.

He had been in so much pain that he wasn't really focusing on anything else, so he was a little startled when he heard his stomach growl. He hadn't even thought about food recently because he had only gotten his powers taken away the day before. Gods are really powerful, so they don't have to eat as often as humans, but now that Loki was a mortal, he was starving. When he had said earlier that he liked pizza, he was just joking. Well, it was true that he liked pizza, but he wasn't really hungry then. He was just feeling sorry for himself because he wanted to get out of the cell. But now he actually _wanted _food.

He didn't want to seem even more weak and desperate than he already was, so instead of calling out for someone, he decided to just wait until someone came back into the room. Everyone was busy working though, so they wouldn't be coming out of their rooms anytime soon. Unless someone had to take a bathroom break... Which was exactly what Captain America was doing right now.

Loki was so happy when he saw him come out of the room. His voice was hoarse from all the crying and screaming, so he had to yell pretty loud to be heard. "Hey, over here!"

Steve immediately stopped in his tracks and looked over to Loki. "What?" He asked irritably.

"Um, could I, you know, have something to eat?" Loki asked, slightly embarrassed. Here he was, a super villain, and he was locked up in a cage asking for stuff from his enemies.

Steve thought about it for a minute and said, "I guess it would be alright. But first I gotta take a piss real quick!" And with that he ran off to the nearest bathroom.

Loki groaned a little in disappointment. But he didn't have to wait long. Steve came back about 30 seconds later and said, "I'll go to the kitchen and see what I can find."

"You do that," Loki replied smugly.

Steve just rolled his eyes and headed off. When he got to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and looked around. He finally found something and went back to the cell. He went in and handed a small plate to Loki. "Here ya go."

Loki looked down at the plate in disbelief. "You're kidding right?" For on the plate was nothing but a piece of bread with butter.

"What? You asked for food, and here it is!" Steve responded as if nothing was wrong.

"But I need more than just a piece of bread! This is nothing! Plus, I need something to drink," Loki explained.

"Well you didn't ask for a drink. All you said was you wanted some food. How was I supposed to know?" Steve asked.

Loki narrowed his eyes at him. "You're playing dumb. You know very well what you're doing. You're just teasing me!"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Steve laughed.

Loki sighed. "Can you please just go and get me some more food and a drink? I haven't eaten in days!"

"Yeah yeah whatever," Steve said as he walked away.

Loki began to nibble on the bread. "Ugh, that bastard! This bread is stale!" He threw it down on the ground and pouted while crossing his arms.

Steve came back a few minutes later. When he went to the cell, he had a tiny juice box and a few saltine crackers. "Here," he stated as he handed them to Loki.

Loki just glared at him. "What the hell is your problem? First you give me a piece of stale bread, and now all I get is a tiny box of apple juice and 5 crackers?" He shouted angrily.

"Yep," Steve replied. "Well, I gotta get back to work. See ya later." And he left without another word.

Loki just sat there and seethed in rage for a few minutes. But pretty soon he decided to eat the little food that he had since he was so hungry. After he was finished he sadly said, "I'm still hungry."

* * *

**A/N: Steve is so mean! lol**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please please PLEASE leave a review if you want to make me happy!**


	7. Arachnophobia

**A/N: This chapter is really short but I wanted to put something out for you guys. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Avengers. They belong to Marvel.**

* * *

Loki sat in his cell with a frown on his face. He was still hungry and no one would give him any real damn food! Oh how he wished he could get out of the cell and make them pay for their actions!

As Loki was thinking these things, he suddenly felt something on his leg. He looked down and his eyes went wide. There was a huge, furry brown spider crawling on him.

He screamed and jumped up, shaking his leg vigorously to try to get it off. Unfortunately, it was the leg he had got the shot in, so it was still really sore. Pain shot through it as he shook it, so he had to sit down. The spider was still on him however, and it was crawling up fast.

"Help! Someone come here quickly!" He yelled.

Tony ran out of his room as soon as he heard. "What the hell's going on?" He demanded.

"Get this spider off of me! I have arachnophobia!" Loki shrieked in fear.

"Hell no! This is hilarious! In fact, I'm gonna record it!" Tony replied with a huge grin on his face as he got his iPhone out.

"Stark, please! I'm begging you!" Loki pleaded. "It's crawling further up! It's gonna get on my face! It could kill me with one bite!"

"Calm down! It's not poisonous!" Tony explained.

"I don't care just get it OFF!" Loki panicked as the spider suddenly jumped onto his neck. He screamed and started thrashing around. "God damn it Stark help me!"

Tony just laughed and continued recording. Pretty soon, the other Avengers came out to see what was going on.

"Wow," Steve said plainly.

"What a big baby!" Clint exclaimed.

"Why won't anyone help me?" Loki asked desperately.

"Because we hate you!" Everyone said at once. Then they all laughed.

The spider then climbed on Loki's face. "NOO!"

* * *

**A/N: I have arachnophobia too and I always get the damn little creatures in my room! Usually right before I'm about to go to bed too. I hate those things so much!**

**I posted the first chapter of my new Avengers story. It's called "An Angel in the Darkness". Please check it out! It's completely different from this story, but Loki is still the main character. I think you'll like it if you love him as much as I do. :)**

**Read and review!**


	8. Cold

**A/N: I've gotten some reviews from people who don't find this story amusing. I'm sorry you feel that way. I don't hate Loki. I love him to death! I'm not trying to torture him. It's just meant to be funny. To any of the haters of this story that are still reading it, (which I doubt you are) I promise that it will have a happy ending for Loki.**

**I'm not sure exactly how long this story will be. I'm running out of ideas but I won't end it just yet. I'll try to have at least 20 chapters before I end it. Maybe even more. It just might be awhile before I think of more ideas.**

**Well for those of you enjoying this story, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any characters from Avengers. They belong to Marvel.**

* * *

It was early evening and it started getting cold. Steve came out of his room rubbing his arms together, looking for the thermostat. He looked for several minutes but couldn't find it.

"Damn it! Where's the thermostat? It's freezing in here!"

Loki would've found the situation amusing, but he was freezing himself. One would think that it would be warm in his cell since it's locked up really tight, but for some reason it was even colder in there than the outside. Loki was shivering and hugging himself, trying to keep warm. Steve eventually noticed him and laughed.

"Well I guess it's actually pretty warm after all, compared to the temperature it must be in there," Steve chuckled. Loki just glared at him as he continued to shiver.

"Hey, how the hell do you turn the heat on?" Tony asked as he walked into the room.

"I don't know. I couldn't find the thermostat anywhere," Steve replied.

"Someone should ask Fury about it because I can't take the cold anymore!" Tony complained.

"Yeah, I'll go find him." Steve walked away to go look for him.

Tony smirked as he saw Loki. "Gettin' cold in there Reindeer Games?" He laughed. "That's funny. I thought reindeer were made to be in cold weather. After all, they're in the snow all the time pulling sleighs for Santa."

"You can make all the insults you want, but it doesn't help your situation at all. You're cold too, you know," Loki said with a small smile.

Just then, a kind of clicking sound could be heard, like something had just been turned on. The room then began to get warm.

"What was that you were saying?" Tony asked. "I think the heater just came on."

"That's not fair! It's still freezing in this cell! Why can't I feel the heat too?"

"Well there _is _a setting on the control panel that can turn the heat on in the cell, but I don't think Fury would be too happy if anyone turned it on for you," Tony stated.

"Turn it on now you pathetic mortal, or else you shall face my wrath!" Loki warned.

"I was actually thinking about turning it on until you said that. Oh well, I'll just go back in my nice, warm room." And with that, Tony walked away.

"Wait! Come back! I didn't mean that! I was just joking!" Loki yelled.

But Tony ignored him and closed the door to his room. Steve was coming back though, so Loki decided to try and act nice in the hopes that he would turn the heat in the cell on.

"Rogers! Please go over to the control panel and turn the heat on. I'm so cold in here!"

"Why would I want to do something nice for you? I like to see you suffer!" Steve responded.

"Please! I'm begging you! It has to be at least 30 degrees in here! I'll get hypothermia if I don't get some warmth!"

"Sorry, but I couldn't even if I wanted to. Fury would be furious. Heh, Fury the Furious. That's a good title," Steve chuckled at his own stupid joke.

"Well can you at least give me a blanket?" Loki asked.

"No." Steve then walked away to his own room.

Loki yelled curse words and pounded hard on the glass of the cell. He made death threats and said horrible things about Steve's mom. But Steve ignored him.

After a few minutes, Loki gave up. He sat down and hugged himself really tight, shivering more than ever. It felt like it was getting even colder! He sniffed a little, then sneezed several times in a row. "Oh no! I'm getting sick!" He kept sneezing uncontrollably, then coughed. And to top it off, he had a terrible migraine. He held his head and started crying.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clint was messing with some controls in a room. There was a screen which showed Loki in his cell. Clint laughed as he turned a knob further and further to the left, making the temperature in the cell drop.

* * *

**A/N: I know the people who hate this story probably hate me even more now, but like I said before, Loki **_**will **_**have a happy ending! Just be patient.**

**Ideas for future chapters are greatly appreciated! I'm having a hard time thinking of stuff right now. I will try to update again today or tomorrow.**


	9. Brotherly Love

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! That's pretty good for me. I don't usually update that often.**

**Just a little warning... This chapter gets kinda intense. It's definitely not a humorous chapter and there's some strong language. Because of this chapter and probably some future ones, I've added Hurt/Comfort as a genre. Humor is still the first one because it's still funny most of the time, but I think anyone reading this chapter will feel bad for poor Loki.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any characters from Avengers. They belong to Marvel.**

* * *

Loki was still sitting in the cell, shivering and softly crying. He was getting pretty sick, but he knew that no one cared. They wouldn't even care if he died. Loki was truly becoming afraid of them. At first it just seemed like a childish game, but now he thought they might even be _trying _to kill him. He wished he could be back home in Asgard where he was safe. But then again, everyone there hated him too. And it wasn't his real home. His real home was Jotunheim.

Thor had come out of his room. He hadn't known of Loki's condition because he was in his room the whole time. He didn't hear Loki when he was yelling and pounding on the glass because he had headphones in his ears. Clint had lent him his iPod, and Thor found it such an amazing Midgardian device that he listened to it for hours. But his entertainment ended when the battery died just a few moments ago, so he decided to come and check on his brother. He was horrified when he saw him.

"Loki?" He asked in a worried tone.

Loki looked up when he heard Thor's voice. He had tears running down his face and he looked like a scared little child. Anyone looking at him would become instantly heartbroken, which was exactly how Thor felt.

"Loki, what's happened to you? What have those monsters done?" Thor asked with anger in his voice.

Loki was a little surprised at Thor's reaction. He knew he still had a little love for him, but he didn't think he would care so much. And he actually called the other Avengers monsters when he was friends with them! Loki didn't really know what to say though, so he just kept quiet. But then he started sneezing again.

"You're sick! And you're shivering!" Thor stated as he looked at Loki with concern all over his face. "Why is there no heat in your cell?"

"Why do you think? They hate me, Thor! They all hate me! And they'd be happy if I was dead! They like to see me suffer! That's why they won't turn the heat on in here or give me a blanket!" Another flood of tears poured from Loki's eyes after he yelled. He cried even louder and shook violently.

Thor felt tears coming to his own eyes. It pained him terribly to see Loki so upset. He loved Loki to death, even if he wasn't really related to him, and even after all the terrible things he had done. Thor didn't believe that Loki was really evil. He was just misunderstood and was put under pressure by Thanos and the Chitauri. He knew that Loki regretted his actions.

He couldn't stand to watch Loki suffer another minute, so he decided to do something about it. "I'll be right back," he said before walking off.

* * *

Thor made his way to the control room. He had only been there once before, but he remembered the way. There was a control panel right outside of Loki's cell, but that had limited controls. The one for controlling temperature was in this certain room, and Thor was just about to open the door to it.

When he went inside, he saw Clint sitting there laughing. He looked up when he saw Thor enter the room.

"Hey Thor! Have you been enjoying the iPod?" Thor glared dangerously at Clint. Then he took the iPod out of his pocket and threw it down on the ground. The glass screen shattered into a bunch of pieces.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! THAT THING COST ME OVER $200!" Clint yelled.

Thor grabbed the top of Clint's shirt and pulled him close to his face.

"How could you do this to my brother? HOW?!" Thor demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Clint said as he struggled to get out of Thor's grasp.

"Do you realize how sick he is? He could be in critical condition all because you think it's so funny to fuck around with the temperature!" Thor roared.

"Whoa dude calm down! I didn't mean any harm!" Clint said a little scared now.

"DIDN'T MEAN ANY HARM?! HE'S VERY COLD AND SICK RIGHT NOW AND YOU THINK IT'S SO FUCKING HILARIOUS!"

Clint was completely shocked. He had seen Thor angry before and knew that he had a bad temper, but he had never heard him use such language before. And he was never mad at _him_.

"I'm sorry Thor! I didn't realize he was so bad off. I just wanted to mess with him a little," Clint tried to explain.

Thor's face got even angrier. Clint realized that he made a mistake when he saw Thor grip Mijolnir really tightly in his hand. Thor growled and brought the hammer up, but then let go of Clint and went over to the controls. He turned the knob for the temperature far over to the right. Then he went over to the door, but before he left, he turned to Clint one last time.

"If you ever cause my brother harm again, you _will _be sorry!"

* * *

Loki suddenly felt an immense amount of heat. After just a couple of minutes, he wasn't cold anymore. He saw Thor go over to the control panel by the cell and press a button. The door to the cell opened and Thor walked in.

"Loki, I am so sorry for what they've done to you. I thought they were my friends, but now I realize that they're heartless creatures." Then Thor did something that he hadn't done in a long time. He wrapped his arms around Loki and hugged him.

"I love you Loki. You'll always be my little brother no matter what, and I promise I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

Loki felt more tears come to his eyes, but this time they were tears of happiness.

"I love you too Thor."

* * *

**A/N: *wipes away a tear* That was so sweet! I've never written something that emotional before.**

**I know in the last chapter I said that this would be quite a bit longer, but now that I've written this chapter I'm not so sure. Since Thor is being so overprotective of Loki now, I don't think it would make much sense for everyone to keep being mean to him. I am for sure writing at least two more chapters though. The next one will have some Loki teasing in it, but it's nothing bad. In fact, Loki himself will find it amusing.**

**So anyway, please review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Educational Television

**A/N: Hey I'm back with another chapter! There will only be one or two more chapter left after this, depending on how I decide to end it. I could use some suggestions. I'm either thinking of having Thor and Loki go back to Asgard, or have them stay on Earth with the Avengers for a while longer. Please tell me what you think in the reviews. As always I hope you enjoy this chapter! LoveIsKneelingToLoki gave me the idea for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Avengers. They belong to Marvel.**

After the incident that happened recently, everyone had been treating Loki better now. They still kept him in his cell, much to Thor's protest, but they gave him plenty of food and drink, and they gave him a comfortable cot to sleep on. They let him out every now and then, but not usually for very long. After a few days of Thor insisting that Loki get some form of entertainment to keep him amused, Tony finally installed a TV in the cell.

It was a very nice TV. It was a 50 inch HD flatscreen. Loki was so excited when he saw it sitting there right in front of him, all his to control. He had never really watched TV before, but Thor told him it was great fun. Loki pressed the power button on the remote and eagerly waited for a picture to appear on the screen. After a few seconds, he saw a young Spanish looking girl with a talking monkey.

"Huh? What is this?" Loki asked himself.

He watched as the girl named Dora and her monkey Boots took out a map who started singing. Loki had no interest in watching this strange show, so he pressed the button for changing the channel. Nothing happened. He pressed it several more times, but the same show stayed on the TV.

"Thor! Come here!" Loki yelled.

Thor immediately heard his brother calling him and rushed out to him. "What is it Loki?"

"Something is wrong with this TV! It won't let me change the channel!" Loki explained.

"Hm, well that's strange. Let me try," Thor said. He went in the cell and took the remote, trying to change the channel. It still wouldn't do anything. "I'm not sure what the problem is. I'll go ask Stark and see if he knows what's wrong with it."

Loki patiently waited for Thor's return. When he came back a few minutes later, he was frowning.

"Well, what did he say?" Loki asked.

"He said that he did something to the TV so that it only plays a channel called Nick Jr. I demanded that he fix it now, but he said he has to go somewhere and he'll be gone for the entire day, so he'll have to fix it tomorrow," Thor explained.

Loki sighed in frustration. "Oh well. I guess I'll just have to watch this for today."

"Are you sure? I could let you out and you could watch the TV in one of the other rooms," Thor suggested.

"No no it's fine. I'll just stay in here," Loki said.

"Well alright. I'll come back later to check on you," Thor stated before walking off.

Loki waved goodbye to him and then his eyes darted back to the television. At first he had thought this show was childish, but now he actually found interest in it. He instantly became absorbed in the cartoon and kept his eyes glued to the TV screen. Luckily for him, there was a Dora the Explorer marathon for the entire day.

Several hours later, it was now nighttime and everyone had gone off to bed. Well, everyone except for a certain God of Mischief. He was still watching Dora the Explorer. Thor came over to check on him once again.

"Loki, haven't you had enough of that show for today?"

"No! I'm going to continue watching it until the marathon is over!" Loki said, his eyes not leaving the TV for a second.

Thor sighed and smiled in amusement. "You are strange, brother. See you in the morning!"

"Buenas noches Thor!" Loki called out to him.

"Huh? What did you say?" Thor asked confused.

"It means "good night" in Spanish!"

Thor chuckled. "Okay then."

Sadly for Loki, this was the last episode in the marathon and it was just ending.

"Aw, come on! Just one more episode!" But that was that. The show was over for the day, so Loki sadly turned the TV off and went to bed. "Well, hopefully it'll be on again tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! It's the last one of Loki teasing. Next chapter will most likely be the end of the story. Once again, please leave your suggestions on how I should end it in your reviews!**


	11. Foregiveness

**A/N: It's been awhile, hasn't it? Well this is the last chapter! Thank you all for reviewing this story! You've all been very helpful with your encouragement and suggestions. This story would be nothing without them. Thanks again and please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

When Loki awoke the next morning, something was not right. He had not yet opened his eyes, but something about the atmosphere felt... different. He opened his eyes, only to find himself nearly blinded by the bright light that illuminated the room from a nearby window.

"Brother! You are awake!" Thor boomed cheerfully as he ran over to Loki and hugged him tightly.

"Mmph! Thor! Let go of me! I. Can't. Breathe!" Loki gasped.

"Sorry!" Thor let go of him.

When Loki's eyes finally adjusted to the light, he quickly shut them again and rubbed them before opening them again. When he realized that he was not dreaming, he asked, "What happened?" For he was now in a large bedroom, laying in a big, comfortable bed, and with all of the Avengers surrounding him.

Steve spoke up. "Well, we've all felt terrible the last couple days. After nearly freezing you to death and seeing how worried Thor was about you, we started feeling, well... guilty."

"Yeah, even _I_ feel bad!" This was Tony's voice.

Loki couldn't believe what he was hearing. Thor's friends, the ones who had done nothing but torment him since he arrived back on Earth, were now sorry for what they had done? Even the arrogant Stark was apologizing! Loki didn't know what to think.

"Well, aren't you gonna say something?" Clint asked.

"I don't really know _what _to say! How should I react?" Loki asked.

"Brother, are you angry with us?" Thor asked as he placed a hand on Loki's shoulder.

Loki didn't even know the answer to that. Was he angry? After all they had done to him, he _should _be. He should be furious! After all, they had humiliated him and made him suffer pain. He should hate them all. But then again, he had done some pretty awful things himself. He killed Agent Coulson, someone who was very dear to them all. And he had unleashed an attack on Earth, which led to many peoples' deaths. Not to mention he had almost killed the Avengers himself, including Thor, his own beloved brother, whom although wasn't related to him by blood had still cared deeply for him all these years. He had stabbed him. No. Loki was not angry with them. The things he had done were far worse than anything they had done to him. He deserved death. He killed so many innocent people, while the Avengers did not even think about causing him death. Although he had been terribly angry with them while the punishments were happening, he now realized that he deserved much worse, and for that he was very thankful. His emotions suddenly got the better of him, and before he could stop himself, he was crying.

"Loki!" Thor yelled in concern as he went over to Loki and embraced him. Loki could not help himself and hugged Thor back, sobbing into his chest. Thor rubbed his back soothingly and uttered words of comfort in his ear.

The Avengers stood by, watching in shock. Yes, they had seen Loki cry before, but this had come out of nowhere. What had triggered his sudden change of emotion just now?

Steve went over and kneeled down next to Loki, then wrapped an arm around him. "Hey buddy, what's wrong?"

'_Buddy'? Is that what he just called me? _Loki thought to himself as he looked up at Steve.

Thor looked over to his friend and smiled. "Thank you for your concern with my brother's despair. I just wish I knew what he was feeling." He turned back to face Loki and asked him once again. "What's wrong? Please tell us. We want to help you."

Loki sniffed a little and removed himself from Thor's embrace. "It's just that I- I feel terrible for what I have done! What I did made me deserve death, and I was complaining because of the things you all have done to me. I deserved much worse than that, and so I cannot believe you are apologizing to me! I should be apologizing for all the people I killed."

"Loki, I know that you regret your actions, but you now realize that you made a mistake and are sorry for it. I am not saying that what you did was okay, but I know that you feel terrible about it and wish you could take it back. You were put under pressure by Thanos and the Chitauri. They threatened to hurt you if you didn't do as they said, and so I forgive you."

Loki was shocked. "H-how do you know? How could you possibly know about-"

"Nevermind how I know. What's important is that you're here now, safe, and cared for by those around you."

Loki hugged Thor again and whispered softly, but still loud enough for Thor to hear. "I love you Thor."

Thor smiled. "I love you too Loki."

* * *

A couple hours later, everyone was in Tony's living room having a party. There was food, drinks, music, and best of all, an extra party guest. Of course Loki was allowed to hang out with them now. After what had taken place earlier, every single one of the Avengers had personally apologized to Loki for things they had done to him. Loki forgave them and there were hugs all around.

A decision had to be made about where Loki was to stay. It wasn't wise of him to go back to Asgard when pretty much everyone there hated him. And the Avengers were now his friends, so they all decided that he could stay at Stark Tower, along with the other Avengers. Tony was now making it their new headquarters, so they would all be able to assemble quickly in case of another global catastrophe.

"Stark! How about another shot of whiskey?" Thor asked, slightly drunk.

"You've already had 32! You're gonna have the worst hangover tomorrow dude," Tony said as he shook his head and poured another glass for Thor.

"Asgardians can drink a lot of liquor before it has any effect on them," Loki announced.

"Still though, 32?! I think he's already starting to get drunk," Clint added.

"Nonsense!" Thor laughed, but as soon as he took a sip of his 33rd cup, he passed out.

"Thor!" Tony yelled as he ran over and leaned down next to the fallen god.

Loki rolled his eyes and smiled. "Foolish Thor." He watched in humor as Tony and Steve attempted to wake Thor up by pouring cold water on his face. After a few tries, he finally awoke and sat up, looking around with a confused expression on his face.

Loki laughed, sat down, and sighed in content. "It's good to have friends."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end! I'm sorry if you were expecting something else, but I did my best. I had a hard time coming up with exactly what I wanted for this chapter.**

**The thing about Stark Tower becoming the new headquarters for the Avengers is not something I made up. I actually heard about it online somewhere. Plus there's a hint at it at the end of the movie. When it zooms out of Stark Tower, the only letter left is 'A'. The Avengers 2 comes out in 2016, so I imagine they will start staying there then.**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed this story! You're awesome!**


End file.
